


Endless Snogging

by sonoflaufey



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoflaufey/pseuds/sonoflaufey
Summary: Sirius really adores when Remus braids his hair, but Remus has found himself rather enjoying just running his fingers through it, and one days cuddling session turns into something a little more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Katie had the headcanon that Sirius enjoys when Remus plays with his hair and I just had all these ideas in my head. So enjoy ^-^

Sirius had developed a habit of getting comfortable resting his head in Remus' lap. Not that Remus detested. In fact, he found it quite relaxing. Especially when Sirius demanded he play with and braid his hair. But he definitely took notice, nonetheless.

Especially one afternoon, when they had the common room and dormitories all to themselves, much to Remus' surprise. The room became warm and toasty thanks to the fireplace, and Remus found himself getting extremely comfortable with Sirius in his lap up in his bed.

After several moments of braiding Sirius' hair, he ultimately began running his fingers carefully over his temple and through the hair instead when he couldn't concentrate on the braiding, almost mindlessly, the skin warm under his fingertips.

"Did you see Snivilus and Lily today? Practically looked like the bloke wanted to suck the poor girls face off," Sirius scoffed, leaning farther back into Remus' chest, in which he hummed with agreement.

"I bet James was more than a little dissatisfied," the werewolf breathed, his eyes half lidded. He felt Sirius shift in his arms, and when Remus looked down at his best mate after a few seconds pause, he was met with the gray eyes he never got tired of seeing. "Everything alright?"

Sirius shot him one of his famous grins that made Remus' stomach jump into his throat, and he quirked a brow, his face contorted in confusion.

"Why did you stop?" The question made Remus blink, and he shifted under Sirius so he could look up at him better without putting a crick in his neck.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, his brows furrowing. He watched Sirius grab his hand and turn it over, gently fingering the tender skin on the palm of his hand before guiding it through his hair slowly.

Remus felt his throat dry and his breath became quick, nipping at his bottom lip.

"I didn't realize I had stopped braiding it," he murmured under his breath, chuckling softly. But Sirius shook his head, letting Remus' hand rest at the nape of his neck, and Remus gently gripped at the hair.

"I just like when you run your hand through it," he commented with an equally quiet murmur, "it feels really nice." Remus let a timid smile fall to his lips as he helped pull Sirius up into a sitting position so they could face each other properly, their legs tangled within the sheets.

With both hands almost visibly shaking, whether it was because he was nervous, excited, or even both, he was unsure, Remus ran them through Sirius' jet black hair, some snarls lightly catching on the spaces between his fingers in the process.

In doing so, he rested them gently on the nape of his neck once more, this time leaning in closer to the point where he could feel Sirius' breath roll over his face. His own breath came more unevenly, his heart pounding in his ears.

His eyes searched Sirius' face, whose lips were parted slightly as if his breathing was haggard, his lidded eyes never leaving Remus' own, although he found Sirius looking to his mouth with interest.

"I just want to try one thing," he said under his breath as he leaned in closer, Sirius meeting him in the middle. Remus felt his friend grip at the shirt at his chest and a breathy moan escaped his lips, which surprised him, before his lips softly brushed against Sirius' ever so gently. He was almost unsure if they had met at all before Sirius pressed their lips together a bit harder, climbing into Remus' lap to get better leverage.

Sliding his hands down the fellow Gryffindors body to grip at his waist, Remus felt their lips part and he groaned at the loss, his ears and neck burning up with the sudden contact. He noticed his breathing was heavier, laboured; his chest rising and falling rather quickly, and he pulled Sirius closer to keep going.

In a fluid motion, Remus' fingers found their way to Sirius' waist and he massaged the skin, feeling Sirius moan against his mouth at the touch. All the scenarios the boy had imagined with Sirius ran through his mind, but none equated to how he felt at this moment.

Very badly, and very much unlike him, Remus wanted to flip Sirius to his back and tear the clothes from his body, and an animalistic groan erupted in his throat. He felt Sirius grin in the kiss due to the sound and Remus pulled himself away, removing his hands from Sirius' sides so he could gently pull the boys hands from his chest.

He kept his eyes shut tight, attempting to gain control of his breathing.

"Moony, what's the matter?" Sirius questioned with a concerned tone, his brows raised with worry. "Look at me, please."

After Remus felt like he had his animalistic instincts under control, he slowly opened his eyes to look up to Sirius, who gently nudged their foreheads together.

"I just..." Remus started, looking down into his lap. He didn't want to look Sirius in the eye when he felt like he was admitting defeat. "I don't want to feel like, like such an /animal/ when I'm doing this with you," he mouthed, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Hey-hey, c'mon. Don't say that," Sirius cooed, resting a finger under Remus' chin to lift his eyes to his. It took several moments for Remus to collect himself before opening his deep brown eyes to look at Sirius. "You're a human being with needs; it-its going to happen."

With a sigh, Remus nodded, digging his forehead into Sirius neck and taking a deep breath in; the scent of his body wash intoxicating and making Remus lightheaded.

"What are you two /doing/?" a voice spoke from the doorway to the dormitory, making the two boys jump. Sirius leapt from Remus' lap, turning to the doorway to find James with Peter standing at the doorway, their faces twisted with amusement.

Remus muttered words that formed incomplete sentences whilst Sirius stood rubbing the nape of his neck, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. James couldn't help but scoff, laughing out loud as he turned to exit he room with Peter.

"It's about time you two shagged," James called from the common room, leaving Remus an Sirius to turn to each other and bend at the waist chuckling, their faces turning beat red with embarrassment.


End file.
